


Daichi/Suga

by Myneighbourtodoro_ki



Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myneighbourtodoro_ki/pseuds/Myneighbourtodoro_ki
Summary: Daichi and Suga disappear from their parents annual "new year, new you" party and go out to the woods in the back yard. Daichi takes Suga to his favourite place - a clearing in the middle of the woods and they lay down in the grass. Daichi reluctantly admits his crush
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Yaoi Oneshot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619695
Kudos: 43





	Daichi/Suga

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late upload I'm sorry. I had a busy day. Hope you enjoy this domestic fluff these two have going on. They do have 20 kids.

The air was stuffy and Daichi and Sugawara were stood in a corner, watching as the grownups mingle about and discuss things about their work and how their lives are going. Boring stuff really. They both felt as though they were suffocating with how dry and stale the air seemed.   
"Let's leave and go somewhere." Daichi whispered to Suga who nodded. He followed Daichi out of the living room, down to the basement and through the cellar. While in the cellar, Daichi grabbed a bottle of whiskey. They walked through the woods for a little while before coming to an open plain.  
"I used to come out here when I was younger to think, play, or just do homework. Its also where I got my first... well, everything. I never really brought anyone out here except maybe the person I was dating." Daichi sat on the ground and looked around in fondness.   
"Mine was in my room." Suga stated. He sat down next to his friend and Daichi opened the bottle, passing it to Suga for the first sip.  
________  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Daichi whispered. It was more of a incomprehensible slur but Suga understood.  
"Sure." Suga says softly.   
"I really like someone but I'm not sure that they like me honestly."   
"Why dont you just ask them? Theres no hurt in doing that." Suga muttered.   
"I just," Daichi looked up at the stars, connecting dots that really aren't there, "I just really dont want to ruin the friendship I have with them ya know? I like, really really like them but because I'm friends with them, I feel like if I say anything remotely close to liking them as much as I do, they'll run away."   
"I doubt it." Suga said as he looked over to Daichi. His eyes swirled in the moonlight and Daichi couldnt help but think that he looked ravishing. "C'mon, tell me who it is. I've been your best friend for years."   
Daichi groaned and picked up the bottle once more. "No." He said flatly. He was glad that the darkness and cold disguised his face because he was sure if Suga saw him, he'd gush that he was blushing. And of course he had no explanation than the truth.   
"Daiiiichiiiii." Suga wined. Daichi was too tired and drunk for this.   
"Fine!" Daichi said reluctantly. "It's you." Suga gasped.   
"Let's-lets head back now."   
"Okay!" Suga sung and got up from his position on the ground.   
________  
The next day at practice, Suga had been stealing glances at Daichi and turning away blushing but Daichi didn't understand why. He barely remembered dragging Suga out to his secret spot the night before. Other than that, practice went on as normal.   
After practice that day, Suga had caught Daichi right before he left to walk home.   
"Can we talk?" Suga had said shyly. Daichi nodded and hung back until Suga was ready to go. They said goodbye to the rest of the people left in the club room - that only being Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka. Daichi threw the club room key to Tanaka and told him to lock up and fell into step with Suga. They walked silently, awkwardly, for a little bit before Suga abruptly stopped and looked down at his shoes.   
"Suga?"  
"I like you too. A lot actually." He fiddled with the strap on his bag and Daichi was shocked. So that's what happened. Daichi thought.   
Before he realised it, Suga was wrapping his hands around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hugged him back and buried his face in his shoulder.   
"Let's get dinner. I'm hungry." Daichi said. It was unspoken but they mutually agreed that this would be their first date.


End file.
